


扣子

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: *原作背景*艾笠18岁
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Kudos: 12





	扣子

**Author's Note:**

> *原作背景  
> *艾笠18岁

“还有人要添酒吗？”  
尼科洛来了，端着巨大的分酒器，依次打量着围坐在一起的穿着常服的调查兵，视线唯独跳过了一个精心打扮过的姑娘。众人纷纷举起杯子向他讨要更多酒，还有人极不自然地清着嗓子打趣他，而他已经慢慢融入了岛上的人群，脸上甚至挂起了有些尴尬的和善笑容——每次席间转到这桌前，他都是这个模样。

“三笠，你要不要再来点？”  
本已用好餐安静地缩在自己座位的三笠被突然问到，愣了一下，她向来不胜酒力，刚刚的大半杯下去已经有些反应迟钝了。她下意识地瞥了眼坐在斜对面的艾伦，他沉默地坐着，垂着眼，手指漫不经心地在又添满的酒杯上摩挲着，似是周围的事情都与他无关。三笠也不知道自己为什么要看他，只是记得自己之前有次不小心喝得有点多，被他念叨过。  
“嗯。”  
她发出微小又坚决的一声，将酒杯递到尼科洛跟前，余光还在瞟着艾伦那边，他依旧没有想管她的意思。

“尼科洛你今晚真够忙的，怎么也没人帮你啊？”席间还有人打趣着。  
“唉他们也有自己的事情嘛……”尼科洛只是笑笑就打发了，目光从刚刚起就在躲闪着，哪怕那姑娘就坐在三笠旁边，在递回酒杯的时候依然没有瞧她一眼。  
“我、我去帮你吧……”  
似是刚刚将嘴里的食物咽下肚，萨沙发出含混的一声。  
尼科洛怔住了，受宠若惊，脸上也隐约泛出了点红晕。  
“吃完了，正好消消食……”  
萨沙飞速应着，将要起身的一瞬却被三笠按住了手腕，她疑惑地转向她。三笠依然不动声色，也没转身，只是默默将一块餐巾轻轻移到萨沙手边，撇了撇嘴，示意她把嘴角的食物残渣擦拭干净。明白了她的用意后，萨沙接过餐巾擦了擦嘴，站起了身。临走前，她看到三笠又做了个开肩挺胸的动作，于是她鼓了鼓嘴，也重复了一遍这个动作，跟在尼科洛后面走向了其他餐桌。

今晚的聚餐萨沙特意穿了前不久刚买的一字肩连衣裙，褪去了戎装的姑娘被衬托得格外娇艳。出发前三笠还在一直叮嘱她，穿这样露肩的裙子一定要注意仪态，不要驼背。萨沙听了进去，只是半是疑惑半是打趣地回她，说三笠你还说我，你自己现在都总是含胸驼背的……  
三笠啜了口杯中酒，长舒了一口气，又在座位上缩了起来。其实她自己也能意识到这点，特别是最近一年来，自己的衬衫越来越紧，都已经换过几次大码了。其实两年前驱逐了岛上全部的巨人后，他们的训练强度就不再如往日那样了，体型倒是比之前更清瘦了些，唯独这胸部，不受控似的，日渐丰满了起来，变得沉甸甸的。兵团里的姑娘这几年都多少发生了些变化，她们不怎么谈论这些，看上去也没人在意，她不知道自己身体上的变化是好是坏，也不知道可以同谁讲，只是隐约有些不好意思。所以即便是常服下她也总穿着高强度的胸衣，衬衫在换过几次后也不好意思再换新的了，只好将就着略紧的衣服含着胸，尽量不让人留心到自己的变化。她本以为自己藏得挺好，今天被萨沙突然提到，她还有点难为情——的确，从训练兵时期起，她就是兵团里站得最直、姿态最挺拔的那个，如今的变化怕也不是只有萨沙一人发现。  
她向艾伦那边望了一眼，他没有加入他人的讨论，只是默默饮酒，沉浸在自己的世界中。她举起杯子大口将酒灌入肚中，没来由地果决，就像赌气一样。辛辣的酒精猛地冲到头顶，她就像陡然被从现实中剥离出来了一样，周遭的一切喧闹嘈杂渐渐在耳边静了下来，大脑空白得连自己的心跳都听得一清二楚。她有些迷眩了，下意识扯了扯自己的领口，感觉从胸脯到胃部都紧了起来。但不出一秒，她又为自己的举动感到有些不好意思，便强撑着最后一分清醒悄悄地离了席。大家都还在围绕着一些她不大明白也不大关心的话题争论得热火朝天，想必没有人留意席间少了一人，她想。

十月底的夜间已经有了些许凉意，她头拄在餐厅走廊的柱子上，紧皱着眉头，大口喘息着，胸脯还在起伏，衬衫的衣料绷得紧紧的。她希望迎面扑来的冷风能让晕眩的感觉从身上离去。

“——所以你明天早上有空吗？可以跟我一起去运食材……”  
头晕目眩之中，三笠听到了似乎是尼科洛的声音从不远处传来。  
“诶？我明天一早就要回家诶……”萨沙好像还跟他在一起。  
“啊……你那么着急吗……”  
“是啊，好不容易休假，我本来今晚就要走的……”  
三笠听着他俩既小心又笨拙的试探和僵持，某个瞬间竟也不自觉地为他们感到着急起来。她想，自己其实挺开心的，至少他们还有未来。但不知为何，胃里又突然翻腾纠结了起来，很不是滋味。

“……你如果不舒服就早点回去休息吧，也不必什么都跟着大部队走……”  
一个熟悉的声音从身后响起。她回过头，艾伦正站在顶灯光束形成的暗影中，她的头还晕乎乎的，更是看得模糊。  
“我……没事的。”她尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，但似乎已经比刚刚好多了。  
“正好我也不想待了，一起走吧。”  
艾伦走出了暗影，三笠看清了他的神情，她不知道是不是自己的错觉，但像是在他的脸上看到了一丝柔和。  
“嗯。”  
她支吾了一声，揉了揉太阳穴，推了一把立柱将自己身体支起来。  
她突然感到胸口一紧，衣料间发出了一声奇怪的细碎声响，只有她一个人能感到。  
一个小什物落到地板上发出清脆的一阵响，等她意识到发生了什么时已经来不及了——本已向前走去的男人听到了。  
艾伦回过头，三笠下意识地立刻将针织衫的开襟捂紧在胸口，只站在原地，迟迟不敢进行下一步的动作，本就在醉意中微红的脸更加烧得慌了。  
男人愣住了，望着才在地板上停止打转的扣子，似是意识到了刚刚发生了什么。他的脸也不自觉地有点红了。

“给。”  
两人僵持了好一阵后，艾伦轻轻捡起扣子，递给三笠时还刻意地将脑袋侧过去不去看她。  
“谢谢。”  
三笠伸出手，艾伦将那枚小小的扣子放在她的手心，冰凉的手指贴上了她的皮肤——在他的印象中，三笠的身体总是那么温热，只不过二人相触的记忆已经很遥远了。一瞬间似乎有什么多余的东西冒了出来，他悄悄把头转回一点，瞥见三笠依旧低垂着脑袋，还在躲避着他的目光。当他想要将她脸上的神情再看仔细些时，女孩像是察觉到了什么一样，簌地合指收回了手。  
“艾伦，你先回去吧，我想再待一会儿。”

三笠转过身时艾伦还定在原地，但不出两秒工夫，眼神中一掠而过的闪烁便熄灭了，继而便是一如既往的冷静。  
“没事的，你先走吧……”三笠背着身，幽幽地又说了一句。  
“好。”他低下了头，只简短地回了句，便转身走下了楼梯。

三笠又靠在走廊的立柱上静静站了好一会儿才离去，她也不明白，刚刚艾伦叫她一起回去的时候，自己在犹豫些什么呢……

偶尔她还是会想起这件小事。  
三笠又望了眼萨沙空空的床铺，还有她所有遗留下来的东西，那条一字肩裙子还挂在衣柜中。好像什么都没变似的，好像她等下又会蹬蹬跑到门口，砰一声推开门——就像以前一样。

前几日可能哭得太多，如今她觉得自己只剩下了麻木，虽然鼻子酸酸的，可一滴泪也掉不出来了，只是由着往昔的点点碎片记忆在眼前无意义地重放着。

聚餐的那晚，还有后来在马莱的那晚，自己都在犹豫些什么呢……


End file.
